


i don't wanna fall in love over subtweets

by NatannaMongeau



Category: Trash RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatannaMongeau/pseuds/NatannaMongeau
Summary: Anna aches.It’s been so long since she was single, but even before she’d become available again, the concept of a crush had been reviving itself in her head, because truly, it was crushing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey am gonna be really embarrassed when this inevitably gets tweeted to both of them... But WHATEVER.
> 
> (also I have the BIGGEST crush on Anna and her accent)
> 
> There will be two more chapters after this one.

Anna aches.

It’s been so long since she was single, but even before she’d become available again, the concept of a crush had been reviving itself in her head, because truly, it was _crushing_. Falling for someone that seemed so out of reach was so like Anna, but how could she help it… The other girl is just…

She closes her eyes, clenching her jaw to will the painful feelings away.

There’s no one she can tell besides Cicia, because she knows her cousin is trustworthy… But she knows the younger girl is out having a good time with friends and the last thing she wants to do is ruin her night. _God_ , she just needs to vent. This need to release her feelings has her opening up twitter. Without thinking about it, she types something out, _i shouldn’t feel this way about you_. Anna posts it before she can think about the kind of drama it will stir, she just needs to say how she feels, let it out to the universe.

She scrolls through her feed for a few more moments, watching the tweets about what it means roll in. People asking if it’s about her ex, Aaron (which, _no_ ), someone new or… Quite a few people guess accurately, but she responds to nothing.

She decides to refresh one more time before logging off for the night. The first tweet that comes up makes her heart stop.

**Natalia Taylor:** _i don't wanna fall in love over subtweets_.

Anna recognizes the phrase immediately, it’s from a song they’ve even listened to together. She figures it might just be a coincidence, but when she checks the replies it’s obvious the fans don’t feel the same.

Slight anxiety rising up in her, Anna closes the app, which is right when the pop of a text comes through, making her jump.

It’s from Nati. Continuing to quote the song, the texts reads: _let’s get personal_.

Anna is reading it, unsure how to respond when the telltale dots of another text being typed show up. _Please… We need to talk this out. I care too much about you to let whatever is happening create a distance between us._

_I just don’t know where to start_ , Anna tells her, setting her phone away from her so she can’t sit and stew in her own anxiety while staring at the screen.

_We’re still doing New York, right?_

_Yeah. yeah of course._ The answer is automatic, the last thing she wants to do is cancel on the fans… On Nati.

_Can we talk there?_

Anna gulps, writing out a quick  _sure,_ before laying down, worry coursing through her. She decides to push it aside. They’ll deal with it later.

 


End file.
